iSexual
by Animebolt
Summary: A story about all the sexual encounters which happen to the iCarly cast.
1. Chapter 1

**iSexual**

**Chapter 1 : iNeed Some Help**

Spencer was trying to do some of his sculpturing by drawing a wooden manakin which wasn't going well, he needed something more real to draw from. At that moment Carly came in holding a smoothie. 'Hey Spence, here I got you this' she says passing the smoothie to Spencer.

Spencer sighs and takes a long drink from it. 'What's wrong Spencer'

He looks at his book and says 'My work isn't going well, I want to sculpt a human body'

'I need to draw some sketches first but this manakin is to hard to draw from'

Carly not liking to see her older brother upset she said 'you can draw me if you want Spencer'

Spencer's face lit up and he looks happier, he finished his smoothie and told her to lie on the sofa.

She took her bag off and lied on the sofa as Spencer began to draw her.

A short while later Spencer decided that he wanted to draw more. 'Carly your clothes are making it hard for me to see your body shape so...' he cut in embarrassment.

'How much do I need to take off' she asked quietly.

Spencer looked at Carly and said that 'I think you should take off your top and trousers, if thats okay'. Carly stood up and nodded and pulled of her top and her trousers leaving her in a purple bra and pink pants. She looks a little embarrassed but lied back on the sofa.

Spencer felt turned on by seeing her sister almost naked and he felt a hotness down below, but he kept on drawing and started to draw her developing breasts.

Suddenly he felt a little naughty and wondered if he could get her to do more.

'erm....Carly i want to give my sculpture b-b-breasts but I need to see what they l-look like'

Carly looked shocked and her face blushed 'i'm...i'm not sure'. After a lot of though Carly decided to do it as he was only her brother so she slowly undoes her bra and shows her developing breasts to Spencer. Her pink nipples grew bigger now they had been revealed and she felt a little wet.

'Spenc-er do u want me to take off my pants as well' she said gingerly, but before he had time to answer he removes her pants so that Spencer can see the whole of her body.

He continued to draw her and as he finished he held up the picture of a completely naked Carly.

'Spencer thats really good' she said looking down at herself and reached over to get her clothes back . As soon as she did that Spencer felt sad but he didnt show it. Once she was fully dressed a though of earlier today came back to her. 'Spencer is it okay if Sam and me have a sleepover tonight'

Spencer nods saying that 'Call it a thank you for helping me'.

**To be continued in pt 2**

**I don't own iCarly or any of that characters in it !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : iTruth or iDare **

Sam and Carly were in her room and it was late at night, they had finished watching a film and are

feeling a bit bored.'Carly do you wanna play something' Sam asks eating some popcorn left from

the film. ' Like what'

Sam thinks for a minute and said 'how about truth or dare ?'

Sam nods and sits on her bed ready. Carly starts it 'Truth of Dare'

'I pick Truth' Carly thought for a minute and said 'Do you masturbate' after she said it she felt

embarrassed. Unlike Carly she felt fine with the question and said 'Sure sometimes, I do'

'Truth or Dare Carlz' Sam asks

'Erm....I pick dare' Carly answered slowly

'Okay I dare you to a strip' She said laughing. Carly looks shocked and isnt sure.

'Come on Carly its a bit of fun' She said seemingly a little annoyed.

Carly stood up and took of her top revealing a pink bra underneath and she the pulls down her

trouser and shows her matching pink pants, she stop then.

'All of it Carlz, ill let you do any dare to me afterwards'

Carly nods and slowly undoes her bra and pants revealing her whole body to Sam.

'Now its your turn Carly, pick any dare you wish' Carly nodded and was about to put her underwear

back on but Sam shakes her head and asks 'Can you stay naked for a while Carlz'

Carly nods and says 'Sam I dare you to also do a strip'

Sam smiles and pulls of her top and undoes her bra without thinking, she then pulls her trousers

and pants off. 'Happy now'. She had bigger breasts than Carly and a slightly bigger pussy.

'Carly can we sleep like this tonight' pointing to her nakedness and Carly nakedness.

'Look at the time' Carly pointing to the clock which says 23:01.

'Sam lets go to bed now' she said climbing in to her bed then Sam walked over and climbed in too

As she lied in the bed she felt Sam hand on her own breast and another hand massaging her leg

near her vagina.

Carly decided after a while to massage Sam's breasts and she felt her nipples grow bigger.

After a while they both fell asleep hugging each other closely and Carly's hand still on Sam's

breasts.

When she woke up a mysterious boy in a hood was massaging her breasts hard.

Carly looked shocked and in pain and noticed she was handcuffed to her bed, she struggled and

saw that Sam was in the same place on another bed across the room.

**To be continued in part 3 !**

**I don't own iCarly or any or the characters in it.**


End file.
